


What do I do?!

by Llana



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds-Derek Morgan, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: Derek is off on a case, the reader is stuck home with Penelope and a very pregnant belly.





	What do I do?!

“Get your ‘go bags’ and wheels up in forty-five minutes. [Y/N], you and Penelope need to find background on the victims and their families. We need to know everything we can before we land in Colorado.” Hotch stood across from you as he gave the last of the assignments for the current case.

“Yes sir. We will send everything we find.” You smiled as you slowly stood from your chair. Derek slid his arm under yours helping you, scared you would fall. Everyone else was eyeing you for the same reason.

“Thank you. Damn that is getting hard to do.” He grinned kissing your cheek and rubbing your rather large belly.

“Anything for both my baby girls. Try to behave while I am gone. Work, then home with your feet up. Promise me?” You fought against the urge to roll your eyes. Derek was just trying to keep you and the baby safe, but you were not a child.

“Fine, I promise. Not that I have much of a choice. One, I am the size of a house and I can’t move that fast anyway. Two, you told Garcia to watch me like a hawk. She is taking that job very seriously.” He laughed as he put his arm over your shoulder leading you out towards your desk.

“Damn right she is. She loves you and this baby almost as much as I do. So she will be staying with you at the house for the next few days while we finish the case up.”

“Derek…”

“[Y/N]! I have so much planned for our sleepover!” Penelope all but jumped up and down as she walked over towards you and your husband. “I’ve got great movies and we can order from that Thai place you love. And I am going to make sure your toes are all pretty polished before that baby decides she is ready to make her debut! It is going to be so much fun.” Her excitement was adorable. Penelope had become one of your best friends since you joined the B.A.U. She was the one that pushed Derek to ask you out in the first place. This sweet little baby growing inside of you would not be here without “Auntie Penelope” as she now dubbed herself. Therefore, you had to allow her to spoil you. I would be nice to have your toes painted again and Thai sounded really good about now…

“Just make sure there is time in there enough for me to sleep. This kid wipes me out fast.”

You waved goodbye to the team and kissed your husband as they all left for the airport. This was going to be Derek’s last case where he traveled. There were only a couple weeks left before you were due and he did not want to be caught in the position of missing the birth. This case was relatively short and they were expected back in three days. You spend the rest of the day with Penelope in her office on the computer and on the phone with different people regarding the case. To say you were sore by the time you left work, was putting it mildly. Everything started to hurt lately. The random leg cramps were the worst of it and was one thing you would not miss about pregnancy.

Derek called to let you know when they had landed and had been texting all afternoon. You were not sure how he was able to get anything done but he was Derek Morgan so he could probably do it all. Penelope followed you home and had the food already on its way by the time you walked through your front door.

“Okay what are we watching first? Star Wars, any of the Marvel movies, Knocked up…” The look you gave her let her know that the last option was not happening. “Captain America it is!”

Both of you laughed as you went upstairs to change into something that did not feel so tight. Everything lately was getting to the point it would barely button. The belly and the boobs were enormous and you were petrified that you would never feel like a normal person again. JJ had to tell you repeatedly that you would be fine. Sometimes you listened, other times the hormones took over and you sobbed like a fool.

You stole one of Derek’s t-shirts that was big on him out of the closet and put on the comfy nursing bra you had got from the baby shower. Those were combined with one of the stretchy maternity shorts JJ had given you. Now you were comfortable and ready for dinner. Stretching out on the couch Penelope had set you up so that your feet were up to help some of the swelling you now had going on. The Thai food and the movie were helping relax you. “Girl what mess do you have going on with this toe polish?”

“What? I can’t put my shoes on by myself what makes you think I can actually paint my toes.” The pseudo-stern look she gave you turned into that ray of sunshine smile of hers as she moved to pick out the all the colors she wanted to use.

“Well since I can’t decide what color to pain them I will use all my colors. You will have the prettiest unicorn rainbow toes.”

“Whatever you want to do Penelope I give you free reign.” A few minutes later while she was half way finished with the first foot Derek called on FaceTime to see how you were. When you accepted, you found it was him and Spencer and probably the rest of the group at dinner.

“Hey beautiful how are you holding up? Garcia treating you right?” You grinned waving.

“Hey baby, heya Spencer. Yes, Penelope is the best. I may trade you in for her. She gets me my favorite food and watches Captain America with me.” Penelope laughed from down by your feet.

“Woman, don’t make me have to put up a fight. You know I would. How is my baby girl in there? She kicking around?” As you were about to answer Spencer popped into the screen.

“Derek babies move at a minimum of ten to fifteen times per hour on average, even with a typical fetal sleep cycle of a full term child. The baby, as long as there is no distress, would certainly have moved since we left. Given that she has also eaten, the baby would be supplied with the glucose from the breakdown of the food causing an increase in fetal activity.” You snorted trying to hide the laugh. Spencer pretty much told Derek ‘You’re an idiot, of course the baby moved.’

Derek rolled his eyes before looking back at you. “Yes she has been moving a lot. She really liked the noodles.”

“Good. Rest up I will call you before I go to sleep.”

“Okay I love you. Be safe please. All of you.” You could hear a chorus of ‘we will’ in the background.

“Love you too. Night baby. Night Penelope.” With that, he ended the call. Even though he checked on you a lot, you still hated when he was out of town. Nevertheless, you had Penelope to keep you entertained. With the movie finished and the living room cleaned up of the sleep over mess, you waddled your way back up the stairs to shower and head to sleep. Derek texted that they had a break in the case and would be going after a possible suspect. He would not be able to call until much later.

It was a relatively good sleep; you only got up twice to go to the bathroom. Both times Penelope came to check to make sure you were all right. Both times you told her to go back to bed you would tell her if anything was wrong. In the morning, you were up early as you had a craving for a cheese omelet and a cucumber. Penelope came down all dressed and ready for the morning looking for you as you stood at the counter cutting a cucumber. “What are you doing?”

“Making breakfast?” She laughed as she set her workbag on the kitchen table.

“What do you want for breakfast? I want to take you out before we have to head in.”

“I want a cheese omelet and cucumber. Hence why I am cutting this up. I need it now…” That caused her to laugh harder.

“Girl you kill me. Cut up your cucumber there and I will take you for the best cheese omelet in the city.” A bright smile appeared on your face.

“Yay! They better have milk too because this damn thing is going to give me heart burn.” That famous Penelope look came over her face as she stared at you.

“Then why are you going to eat it if it is going to cause heart burn?”

“Because I NEED to eat a cucumber. I am craving it so bad and if I don’t have some, I will think about nothing but the cucumber all day. So I will take the bad with the good.” She pushed her glasses up on her nose shaking her head. You finished the slicing and put it in a little bag to take with you in the car. Penelope had to text Derek while you were distracted.

_**Your wife is insane.** _

_I know. But she is cute so I keep her around._   Was the response she quickly received. He did not even ask to know what the insanity entailed. He know it was something probably crazy and just chocked it up to the pregnancy.

Breakfast was amazing and you managed to eat the whole thing and a big glass of milk without too much issue. Baby girl in there was dancing a nice little number on your bladder by the time you made it into work. The rest of the day was similar to the previous. You found information and leads feeding them to the team as quickly and efficiently as you could. The chair you were not used to sitting in caused a horrible cramping in your back and forced you to have to stand for a little while to try to relieve it. It did not work so you alternated between sitting and standing. That just made Penelope crazy with all the movement in her space so you retreated to the conference room so you could take your laptop and would have the room to put your feet up.

By four, you were over it all. You were uncomfortable and swollen and you were just done. There was no way to sit or stand in a comfortable position. Your back was aching in a way it never had before. Nope you were done. You were going to go home and wait out Derek coming home and this baby to finally show her face. Picking up your laptop, you walked back to your desk. Penelope ventured out of the hole of her office looking concerned.

“[Y/N], you okay? You look like you are going to cry.” As much as you wanted to hold it all in, the hormones surged forcing you to cry uncontrollably.

“No I’m not okay. I’m tired, my back hurts, and I cannot do this anymore. I need to go home and sleep until this baby decides she is ready to come out. Which at this rate may be never.”

  
“Oh honey…” She pulled you into a tight hug, rubbing your back. “She will come out I promise. It will be soon. Come on I will take you home. Let me call the team and let them know, okay?” Wiping your face, you nodded. Penelope let the team know both of you were headed back to the house. Derek was worried and called your phone to check on you.

“[Y/N] what’s the matter? What’s going on?”

“I’m just a mess. I need a nap and bottle of wine, which I am not allowed to have now. My back hurts and I am just done.”

“Let Garcia take you home. I will be home tomorrow night, okay? We will curl up and watch whatever stupid thing is on TV, eating tacos and any weird thing you want to put on them this time.”

“That sounds good. Taco’s actually sound really good.”

“Good. Go home and rest baby. You are worrying me. Make Penelope stop on the way home for tacos.” You could hear it in his voice that you were definitely worrying him. Now you felt guilty.

 

After a few hour nap on the couch, you woke up feeling a little better. However, the ache in your back was getting worse. Maybe the baby was sitting on something wrong. Whatever it was, hurt. Penelope was reading a book on the love seat; she looked over when you sat up. “Feeling better?”

With a short nod, you stood up feeling like an old woman. “Yeah a bit. I need something to drink though.” The steps into the kitchen were slow and deliberate. That was the only way you could move at this point. It felt like you had a bowling ball in between your legs. As you opened the fridge, the baby gave a hard kick and something felt like it popped. Then warm fluid started to seep through your clothes quickly collecting to a small puddle beneath you on the kitchen floor. “Oh shit…”

“What’s the matter honey?” Penelope got up from the chair and walked towards you.

“Umm I think my water broke…” Her eyes went wide in panic as she stepped closer.

“Oh no… Derek isn’t here. This wasn’t supposed to happen yet. Derek isn’t here! What do I do?” It was almost comical right now how calm you felt given what was about to happen.

“First go grab some towels so we can clean this up. Then I think I am going to change and get a shower. If you will call Derek for me that would be great. And Penelope just breathe.” She took a long slow breath before going to find the towels. Sometime in the middle of the shower, you heard your phone ring. You figured it was Derek but you weren’t getting out to talk to him now. Exactly two minutes later Penelope came rushing in.

“Are you okay? Derek is freaking that you didn’t answer the phone.”

“I’m in the shower. Did you tell him that?”

“No…” You laughed as you rinsed the rest of the conditioner out of your hair. Thankfully, you had not had any painful contractions yet. It gave you time to enjoy feeling clean before having to leave for the hospital.

“Tell him to give me five minutes I will call him. I just need to get dressed.”

Derek called exactly five minutes later, damn FBI agents and their exact timing, as you slipped on your flip-flops. “Hello my love.”

“You sound way too calm right now. Are you in pain?” He was the one that sounded like a hot mess now.

“Do you want me to freak out too? Because honestly I am too tired for that. When will you be home?” You could hear Hotch in the background though could not hear exactly what he was saying.

“Wheels up in an hour. I can’t leave any sooner than that. Then it’s going to be a four-hour flight. So minimum of five hours, praying that traffic doesn’t try to keep me longer. I’m sorry baby I should have stayed home. I thought we had more time.” He thought you were upset with him. Honestly, you loved his devotion to his job and his family. You could not be mad.

“Derek don’t be sorry. Everything will be fine. Just be safe and I will see you at the hospital. I love you.” A pain started to roll over your stomach. It was uncomfortable enough to make you gasp a moment. Well that must be what a contraction is.

“Baby girl what’s the matter?” Oh yeah Derek was still on the phone.

“I’m okay. I think it was probably a contraction.”

“Damn… okay. I will be there as soon as I can, I swear. Let me see if I can push anyone faster. I love you, [Y/N].” He ended the call without receiving the reply.

It helped Penelope to calm down seeing how calm you were. She timed the contractions now and encouraged you to breath. They progressively got more painful during the twenty-minute drive to the hospital. JJ was not lying when she talked about bad the contractions would get. They were getting to be pretty nasty by the time you were admitted to the hospital. Penelope held your hand through all of the pain as she reminded you to breathe slowly. After the IV was placed and the nurses were monitoring the baby the doctor came in to check you.

“Well you are five centimeters dilated. You are half way there! I hope you husband is on his way. I would start thinking about pain options sometime soon before it’s too late.” You nodded unable to answer as another contraction hit.

“Wow those are really close together now. [Y/N] what can I do? I feel so helpless.” Smiling over at your friend, you squeezed her hand.

“Just keep doing what you are doing.” She beamed over at you as she scooted closer.

“Alright well let’s breathe some more then.”

Over the next several hours, the pain had reached a new level of ridiculous. You had been trying to do without medication but you were on the edge of begging for something. Penelope had been helping you walk around the room and rocking back and forth with you when the pains were at their worst. The birthing ball helped for a bit but then you needed to get up and move around once more. After a while, you could not stand walking around anymore. Laying on your side was the only position that was tolerable and even then, it was not all that tolerable. “Where the hell is Derek? I swear he better be here before she comes. It’s been forever since he called.”

Penelope frowned as she stepped away to call again. The last four times she tried, it had gone right to voicemail. This time though it actually rang. “Penelope I am almost to the hospital. Is [Y/N] all right? I didn’t miss it did I?”

“No, Derek you haven’t missed it. But you better hurry she is miserable and she needs you.”

You could hear what she was saying but the pain was far too distracting to keep your attention on anything else now. With the next contraction, something changed. “Oh oh oh… oh shit… Penelope… I need to push. Like I really need to push now.”

“Oh okay honey… Derek hurry the hell up!” She threw her phone down on her chair and was at your side. She pushed the call button summoning the nurse to the room. Relaying the message to the nurse, you were checked and were given the go ahead to start pushing. That was when the tears started. You did not want to do this without Derek. Penelope brushed your hair back over your sweaty forehead as the next contraction started. It hurt so badly and you could not do anything but push, there was no stopping it. You grunted and pushed down with everything you could.

A knock at the door pulled the nurses attention. “Mrs. Morgan your husband is here…”

“He better get his ass in here now, if he misses his daughter’s birth I swear to God he is going to live with Spencer.” Your voice sounded foreign and almost demonic in your ears. There was a collective laugh as Derek barged through the door.

“Baby I’m here. I’m here.” Penelope moved to the other side of the bed to take your other hand as Derek kissed your forehead.

“Good because this kid needs to get out of me. Please can I push? I really want to push.” Thirty minutes later Callie Morgan took her first breath and stole the hearts of her parents and Auntie Penelope. There were many tears as she was placed on your chest and as she cried letting everyone know of her dislike for the cold outside world. Two hours after lots of cuddling of your daughter, you and Penelope were both passed out. You still in your hospital bed and her on the couch. It had been a long day for you both. Derek stood holding Callie talking quietly to her as the rest of the team came in the room.

There were words of congratulations and how beautiful she was. Everyone agreed how much she looked like you. They did not stay long, wanting to give the new family their time alone and you the rest you needed. Derek sat back in his chair just staring down at her in his arms. He kicked himself for almost missing the most important thing in the world. Now that she was here and you were sleeping comfortably close by he let himself relax and enjoy the start of the best time of his life.


End file.
